The Golden Knight And The Prince Of Dragons
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: A Halloween set KaiJou two part fic. It has mood swings form cutesy to sad. So If you like KaiJou and Halloween fics that have nothing to do with gore then give it a read. Happy Halloween to all even if you do not read this.
1. Hajime

Well as everyone, I hope, knows Halloween is coming up soon, or at least it was when I posted this fic. Halloween is so my fave holiday a whole month of horror movies and the occult. I like Christmas second best just because I like the happy sprits and pretty colored lights. That so not the point gomen I lost it for a little while. Now where was I...oh yeah Halloween. I know a lot of people do holiday related fics, and fan art to, that people really only read, or look at so depending, around whatever holiday it is based on or if they are just in a certain holiday mood. With that in mind I am not excepting a ton of reviews for this fic. Mostly KaiJou fans or people in the Halloween mood. This was just an idea I had recently after watching a commercial for Romeo and Juliet, the newer one with Leo in the knight outfit, and just daydreaming too damn much.

**WaRnInGs:** Halloween setting, OOC somewhat, AU somewhat, Shounen-Ai content, One Shot, Some cutesy stuff.

**Aishi Say**

"_Some times you must bow to the absurd_." Captain Picard. Truer words were never spoken with an accent.

**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_!

"Oniichan do you know what tomorrow is?" Mokuba teasingly asked watching his elder brother type.

"Sunday, why?" Seto asked not looking up he was lying on his stomach ankles crossed above him a very casual pose for the elder Kaiba.

"No, I meant what _important_ day is it?" Mokuba corrected himself sitting down on his bother's bed in front of the laptop, "Don't tell me you forgot!" He demanded when his brother did not answer him right away.

Seto looked up at his little brother, "What are you talking about Mokuba?" He asked frowning slightly in confusion at him.

"It's Halloween!" Mokuba answered throwing his hands up, "Seto you really have been working too hard."

"So it's...oh," Seto trailed off frowning.

"Seto you did forget!" Mokuba sniffed afraid his brother was planning on working.

**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_!

"Seto can I go Trick or Treating on Sunday?" Mokuba asked tugging on his brother's duster, "Seto?"

"One sec ok? Look you do what _you_ _are_ _told_ or I'll find someone who will. Am I understood? Good." Seto sighed pushing his chair from his desk crossing his long legs, "So Mokuba what did you want?" He asked giving his brother his full attention.

"This Sunday is Halloween and I was wondering if I could go out Trick or Treating like all the other kids? I know you're busy so I'll understand if you say no," Mokuba answered head down.

Seto reached down grabbing his little brother and setting him in his lap, "You really want to go don't you?" He asked lifting Mokuba's chin with a gentle finger.

Mokuba nodded, "Yes but work..." He started voice sad.

"Is _never_ more important to me then you akei (_dear brother_). If you really want to go then we'll go on one condition," Seto informed him.

"What is it Seto?" Mokuba asked happy beyond all reason.

Seto smiled, "Nothing Egyptian alright?" He asked only half joking.

Mokuba smiled hugging his brother, "Nothing Egyptian I promise. Oh Oniichan thank you so much!"

Seto smiled stroking his little brother's soft hair, "Shh...you deserver to have some normalcy in your life," He soothed hitting his com. "Roland?"

"Here sir," Roland answered.

"Tomorrow you will take Mokuba shopping understand?" Seto asked instead of demanding since Roland did have a brain.

"Of course sir. Anything else?" Roland asked.

"No, not at the moment. Out," Seto sighed as he leaned back in his chair Mokuba dozing against him. '_So much for work._' He smiled stroking Mokuba's hair, "Sweet dreams akei."

**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_!

"Seto how could you! You promised me!" Mokuba cried, "YOU LIED!" He slapped the laptop away.

"Hey!" Seto cried catching it before it hit the floor. "Mokuba I did forget but I did not lie. I didn't make plans or anything I've just been busy," He explained sitting back up, "Please don't be mad at me Moki?"

Mokuba looked up at his brother sniffing, "I can still go?" He asked not daring to hope, "Even after...?"

Seto smiled stoking his hair, "Yes Moki. We will both go just like I said. I'm sorry my work has been taking up so much of my time lately."

Mokuba shook his head, "It's alright really Seto," He assured him before hugging him. "I love you so much Oniichan I know you only want me to be happy but don't forget about your own happiness ok?"

Seto laughed hugging him back, "Like you'd let me?"

"Seto do get some sleep alright you won't get a chance to tomorrow night," Mokuba reminded him.

"Hai Mokuba one more hour then I'll go to sleep I promise," Seto assured him.

"Ok _one _more hour. Good night Seto," Mokuba said hugging him one last time.

"Good night Moki," Seto whispered kissing his forehead, "You know the hour doesn't start till you leave right?" He teased he did have a little work he had to finish.

Mokuba smiled back, "I know." He hopped off the bed and walked out. ­'_At lest he's smiling again._' He walked down the hall dialing a number, "Meet me tomorrow night."

**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_!

"Jou do you think the others will be out to?" Shizuka asked spreading out her wings on the floor, "I mean I know Yugi will be out and so will Anzu but..."

"Sure sis. After Trick or Treating we're all suppose to go to the Haunted House Party," Jounouchi answered.

"Can I come to? Oh please Jou?" Shizuka pleaded.

"How can I deny an angel? As long as you aren't too tried you can come to," Jounouchi promised, "So tell me again why a knight?" He asked knowing his little sister had her reasons whatever they might be.

"Because knights are valiant and brave just like you. Plus they slay big mean dragons," Shizuka answered smiling.

Jounouchi smiled, "Slaying dragons does sound fun."

Shizuka smiled, "Not until after lunch."

"Oh right food...um...you want to go meet Yug for lunch?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to ask him where to go!" Shizuka teased with a smile.

"Hey now!" Jounouchi muttered in protest.

"I know you know your junk food Oniichan but Yugi has lived here longer," Shizuka reminded him smiling.

"Good point. I should hit him up to," Jounouchi decided nodding, "Yeah!" He dialed a number, "Yo Yug! Yeah. We'll so meet you there. Ja. Ok let's move little angel."

**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_!

"Actually I have a map," Yugi said pulling a piece of paper from his school bag. "You see the red represents good chocolate houses," He pointed to the red lines and dots which marked entire streets as well as individual houses. "Purple is hard candy. Blue is a mix. Yellow is candy bars. Orange is for really good homemade stuff," Yugi explained pointing at and explaining each color in turn each color in turn.

"Yug what's the brown for?" Jounouchi asked impressed with the detail of the map.

"Oh don't go there. No good candy," Yugi answered. "Here take it I got one for everyone. On second thought take two," He said reaching into his school bag to grab another map.

"You are a true friend little buddy!" Jounouchi cried hugging the map tears streaming down his face Yugi just laughed along with Shizuka. "Ooh foods here!"

**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_!

"Dear Mokuba. Here is a copy of a map Yugi gave us. Stick to the yellow line and you will meet up with us. Look for an angel escorted by a knight that will be us. There is also a party after Trick or Treating the gumi will be there so feel free to come by to. Directions are included a long with another map compliments of Yugi. I've done all I can the rest is up to you. Good Luck, Shizuka. P.s. E-mail me back so I know who or what to look for," Mokuba smiled as clicked Reply.

"Mokuba?" Seto called, "Oh here you are. I need to run out for an hour or so alright?" He asked sticking his head in his brother's room.

"Alright I'll be ready. Seto?" Mokuba called stopping his brother.

"Yes Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"I think you'd make a handsome prince," Mokuba said smiling.

"A prince huh? You are such a helpless romantic Moki," Seto teased.

"I know. Go already I don't want to miss any of the candy," Mokuba playfully ordered.

"I'm going, I'm going. Should I get you anything while I'm out?" Seto asked knowing there would something.

"A Blue Eyes flashlight. I saw them but some other kid grabbed the last one," Mokuba answered looking absolutely adorable, "Please?"

"Not a problem Ja!" Seto called walking off waving as he did so.

"Ja and hurry back!" Mokuba called back excitedly.

"I will." Seto assured him. Mokuba smiled. '_So far so good._' "Dear Shizuka..."

**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_!

"So who is hosting this party anyway Jou?" Shizuka asked sweetly.

"Um...Somebody with a big ass house does it every year at lest that's what Yugi said. It's like a tradition around here. There's also this mansion or whatever someone owns but like doesn't live in that they let everyone use sometimes." Jounouchi explained slipping on his light chain mail shirt, "Aren't you getting ready?"

"It won't take me as long besides you'll need some help with the armor. It's so shiny!" Shizuka teased smiling, "Are you planning on blinding the dragons first?"

"Oh come on angel girl! You can take the Divine blinding white light at the end of the tunnel but not a little mirror like shine? Please?" Jounouchi scoffed picking up the armor that fit over his shoulder and upper arm, "Some angel."

Shizuka huffed, "Jou that's mean really! I hope some handsome prince comes to save me from such an evil knight."

"Princes save Princess and Ladies not Angels," Jounouchi teased back.

"I am a lady just an already dead one. The dead need saving sometimes to you know?" Shizuka asked grabbing the other shoulder piece, "When we're done you'll be so much cuter then Leo."

"I have way better hair," Jounouchi agreed smiling, "Too bad we couldn't get someone to dress up like that black guy. What do you think Honda in sliver drag?"

"That's scary really scary. Lift up your arm!" Shizuka ordered.

"Sure. So why an angel?" Jounouchi asked as his little sister did the straps securing the armor to his arm.

"Otogi said I would make a perfect angle because I have such a pretty smile. So I decided to see if he was right. Bakura is the one who suggested the ribbony feathered wings," Shizuka answered moving to his other side, "He said they would suit me better. I'm not really sure why but I found this pair and they were just so pretty."

"They are Sis really. So Otogi and Bakura? Any one else?" Jounouchi asked taking a metal cuff similar to Kaiba's.

"Well yes Mokuba suggested the dress. We were talking a few days ago at Yugi's and I told him what I was thinking of going as and he pointed at this dress in the magazine Anzu was looking through. I guess she was still deciding what she wanted to be," Shizuka answered taking the cuff and securing it for her brother, "Anzu said I would look great in it so..." She toke the other cuff when Jounouchi held it out for her, "Oh and she helped me pick out the shoes."

Jounouchi blinked, "So half the gumi decided? Did you pick any of it?" He asked.

"Yes my wig. I saw it and just had to get it was so pretty!" Shizuka answered patting his hand, "Is it heavy?"

"Nah, but it is really shiny huh?" Jounouchi commented as he moved his arm catching the light, "Should I wear the leg pieces to?"

Shizuka looked one over like the shoulder pieces it would cover the front of his leg with a spike that protruded from the knee some decorative carvings of serpentine dragons ringed the base of the spike just like on the arm and shoulder. "Yes I think it would look a little silly without them. Once there on I'm going to go up stairs and change alright?"

"No problem. Ok let's finish up so I can get use to this?" Jounouchi suggested handing her a leg piece.

"Of course Sir Knight," Shizuka teased mock curtsying.

"My Lady," Jounouchi teased back bowing.

**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_!

Seto turned his head as he buttoned a white cuff, "I know all about the over seas accounts and they can wait for a day or so."

"Kaiba-san what about the productions of less powerful dueling disks for public distribution this Christmas season?" Roland's voice asked over the speaker, "The board is ready to go we only need to test your prototype."

Seto sighed, "I know Roland. Tell those people I will discus it with them at our meeting on Tuesday that is why we have board meetings." He frowned, "And if they do not like it they can just quit because I run this company _my_ way."

"Will I be able to reach you tonight Kaiba-san?" Roland asked like a good personal assistant he want to be prepared for anything.

"Yes Roland my com will be coming with me. Do you anticipate any problems?" Seto asked curious.

"No, but I may need to reach you. The Halo division is still working on a safer version of your VR simulators. So that no one will ever get trapped in the worlds again." Roland answered, "They may want to get you the latest news."

"Understandable. Roland once all the meetings and such are scheduled take tomorrow off," Seto said sitting down on his bed, "I won't be coming in so there shouldn't be any problems."

"Yes Kaiba-san. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Roland asked.

"No, not right now," Seto answered slipping a tall black boot on, "I probably won't need you until around ten."

"Have fun tonight Kaiba-san," Roland said.

"Don't work too hard Roland," Seto said with a smile hanging up before slipping on the other boot.

"You look like one of the guys from a romance novel," Mokuba teased climbing onto Seto's bed behind him, "Very handsome."

"Moki no baka," Seto teased blinking when Mokuba secured his long cape, "Thanks."

"No big Oniichan. I have a route all picked out. Yugi helped with that," Mokuba informed him hugging his shoulders.

"I'm sure he did. Tell me something Moki?" Seto asked.

"Sure what?" Mokuba asked.

"Do you think the cape is too much?" Seto asked half joking.

"No, your clothes have to flare when you move and princes didn't have dusters," Mokuba answered.

"Hmm? Poor them," Seto commented absently as he clipped his com badge to his collar

"Yes," Mokuba said slipping on his helmet like mask before slipping on his gloves, "Seto we can go now."

"Ok...where?" Seto asked blinking at his little brother encased in the blue white armor of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Don't you like it?" Mokuba asked lifting the top jaw exposing his face.

"Yes it's just...Look at you," Seto answered placing a hand on his little brother's head, "I didn't know them made such realistic ones."

"Only one place does. It sells only Cosplay stuff so it only carrys the best. Yugi told me about it. Come on lets go?" Mokuba said taking Seto's hand as he jumped off the bed bag and flashlight in his other.

"Coming. You are so cute when you're impatient Moki," Seto teased smiling.

"I know I am now come on the candy is calling to me," Mokuba teased back tugging on his hand.

"Please tell me you are joking?" Seto pleaded grabbing his sword as he closed the door.

**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_!

"Yug is so a genius look at all of this!" Jounouchi exclaimed happily surveying his bag.

Shizuka shook her slivery white head three pearls on earthier side of straight edged bangs catching the light, "Oniichan really." She chided looking past him caching sight of a Blue Eyes White Dragon walking beside a very handsome prince who just happening to be laughing at something the little dragon had just said. '_Too cute!'_ She thought as she ran up to the next house on the list.

"Sis!" Jounouchi asked before running after her not noticing anyone unless it was to avoid hitting them.

Mokuba looked up and smiled at Shizuka as he walked up to the next house's driveway, "I'll be right back!" He called running up to the house meeting Shizuka and Jounouchi on the way.

**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_!

"Kid! Woah look at you!" Jounouchi commented stopping, "I never expected to see you out here."

"Hi you two!" Mokuba greeted, "You look beautiful Shizuka!" He commented smiling.

Shizuka blushed a little ribbon like feathers floating in the gentle breeze, "Thank you." She leaned forward, "Now we see if all our hard work will pay off."

"I know. Seto's in a great mood tonight," Mokuba informed her with a smile.

"So is mine. Come on it's rude to make them wait," Shizuka smiled walking up to her bother Mokuba on her other side.

"So kid you got a bodyguard?" Jounouchi asked knowing how protective Kaiba was _very_ well.

"Yep!" Mokuba smiled, "Seto," He answered with a smile.

"Seto!" Jounouchi asked clearly surprised.

"Yes. Trick or Treat!" Mokuba answered before ignoring him smiling.

"My aren't you three precious?" A sweet old lady asked, "Take your pick dears."

"Wow!" Jounouchi exclaimed with a smile, "Kid what do you want you go first ok?"

"Thanks Jou!" Mokuba said with an absolutely adorable smile.

"That was sweet Oniichan," Shizuka said with a smiling as well.

"Aw with you two it's too easy," Jounouchi teased patting her wig rather then ruffling her hair.

"Thanks ma'am," Mokuba said bowing slightly.

"Oh not at all. Come on you too. Oh and do take one for your other friend now?" The old lady said with a smile.

"Catch kid!" Jounouchi said tossing him a bag like he himself had chosen.

"Thanks!" Mokuba said with a smile. '_This is fun!'_

Jounouchi smiled turning and blinking down at Kaiba. The tall brunette was dressed in lose white and tight black just like his newest 'signature' outfit only not as modern. Jounouchi smiled slightly he really did look like some handsome price waiting for a lovely princess to come along. '_Or perhaps a equally handsome knight? It is Halloween after all._' "Hey kid do you think...?"

Mokuba ran past Jounouchi grabbing his arm and pulled him with him before he could even move to stop him. "Seto the nice lady wanted you to have these," He panted slightly.

"You didn't have to run Moki I'm not going anywhere," Seto informed him opening his eyes and looking up, "Jounouchi!"

Jounouchi blinked into surprised sapphire eyes for a moment before smiling nervously, "Hey Kaiba" '_Oh he cannot be happy about this.'_

"A knight huh? Were you hoping I would be the Kaiba dressed as a Blue Eyes?" Kaiba asked tone clearly amused not annoyed, as Jounouchi had feared.

"Actually it was all Shizuka's idea," Jounouchi answered smiling at his sister as she joined them. '_Sneaky sis very sneaky_.'"And what about you getting delusion of grander again?"

"Hardly this was Mokuba's doing," Seto answered glancing at Mokuba who had walked a few feet away with Shizuka trading some of their stashes already, "Somehow I get the feeling we were set up."

Jounouchi nodded, "Maybe. Of course Yug gave us this map with all these great stops on it she might have just given it to the kid." He suggested. '_Or they could be up to something. I don't care either way we are talking and not fighting so I'm happy. He doesn't seem too upset about it I guess cause it was his brother who tricked him. The only one of us who could even try to.'_

Seto nodded arms crossed, "True they are close," He agreed willing to except the blonde's suggestion without question. '_Yugi had better not have anything to do with this.'_

**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_!

"Well they're talking?" Shizuka whispered smiling.

"Yeah about us," Mokuba informed her. "Lets head back and hope they don't get too mad at us?"

"Ok!" Shizuka agreed fallowing Mokuba both of them stopped when they heard Jounouchi bring up the party.

**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_!

"Hey Kaiba there's this party everyone is like going to later and I was wondering if you'd like to come to?" Jounouchi asked rubbing the back of his head. '_Did I really just ask him that? Oh man cue the yelling.'_

"You mean the one they have every year?" Seto asked frowning slightly I thought as he wrapping his fingers around his chin

"Yeah that one. I've never been there and I promised Shizuka I'd take her if she wanted to go. Yugi invited me so I'm inviting you," Jounouchi explained feeling a little more comfortable when he did not get yelled or even glared at. '_Oh please say yes? It'll be fun and you need to have fun.'_

"I don't know," Seto admitted after a long moment. He glanced at Jounouchi blinking when he looked almost crushed by that. '_What is going on here?_'

"Don't know about what Seto?" Mokuba asked walking up to him as if on cue.

"The party I..." Seto started.

"A party? Will the gumi be there?" Mokuba asked cutting him off.

"That's what Yugi said," Shizuka answered picking up on Mokuba's plan.

Seto glanced at her, "Your brother said you are going?"

"Oh yes! I love parties but I haven't been able to go to many. Please come Seto...Kaiba gomen," Shizuka bowed she knew he was more forgiving when she did it but she had not meant to call him by his first name.

"It's alright Shizuka I'm not mad at you," Seto assured her.

"Why? You hate it when..." Shizuka asked confused only to trail off when Seto raised a hand.

"Every once an a while is alright. Besides who could stay angry with and angel?" Seto asked smiling at her and Shizuka smiled back. "Moki do you want to go to?" Seto asked turning to his brother who was standing next to Jounouchi.

"Yes! The gumi are my friends and I've missed them," Mokuba answered hugging Jounouchi's arm. Jounouchi smiled down at him before looking up at Seto shrugging.

Seto nodded at him, "Then we'll go."

"Oh Seto!" Mokuba cried happily hugging him, "Thank you!"

"It's just a party. Can I move please?" Seto asked.

"Sorry. Come on let's finish this street then head out," Mokuba suggested taking his brother's hand gently a tender smile in response. Jounouchi smiled them. '_He's so beautiful when he smiles like that.'_

Shizuka smiled when she caught her brother's dreamy smile, "Sounds good to me what do you think Oniichan?" She asked getting her brother's attention a spilt second before two sets of dark blue eyes look at her.

"Huh? Oh yeah good idea kid. Lead on Lady Angel," Jounouchi said with a bow.

"Mokuba would you like to walk with me for a little while?" Shizuka asked sweetly.

"Sure, be nice," Mokuba whispered before running up to Shizuka smiling when she took his hand.

"Aren't those two just too cute?" Jounouchi asked walking up to Seto as they started after them falling in beside him without even having to think about it.

Seto nodded, "Yes, Mokuba hasn't been this happy in a long time." Jounouchi glanced at Seto frowning at the slightly sad tone. "And neither have I", Seto admitted with a sigh, "He was so happy when I said he go out like all the other kids."

"He's all you have we all understand that," Jounouchi assured him placing a hand on his shoulder getting sad dark eyes to meet his own lighter ones. "We also understand why you are the way that you are. What that man did to you..." He closed his eyes turning his face away. "Just the thought of it makes me sick," Jounouchi growled turning back to Kaiba, "And now all this shit is happening and no one seems to be able to catch much of a break. At lest they are not key players in this fucked up chess game from Hell." Jounouchi blinked when Seto placed a hand on his, "Seto?" He whispered staring into deep blue the outside world temporally forgotten.

"Who said you could call me that?" Kaiba asked what would normally be a growl was a softly spoken question, "I never said you could."

"You never said I couldn't either," Jounouchi countered, "So can I call you Seto, Seto?"

"Don't call me Seto I didn't say yes yet," Kaiba reminded him hand still on Jounouchi's whose in turn was still resting on Kaiba's shoulder with no intention of moving at the moment.

"So say yes already?" Jounouchi asked leaning closer. '_Please say yes?'_

Kaiba frowned at him before closing his eyes with a sigh, "Yes," He whispered.

Jounouchi blinked. "So I can call you Seto now?" He asked wanting be sure.

"Yes Jounouchi you can call me Seto," Seto answered opening his eyes, "At least until you piss me off."

Jounouchi laughed, "You're on!" He slipped his arm through Seto's, "Come on they're already four houses down."

Seto blinked at him but allowed the blonde to pull him along without protesting. He smiled at the laughing blonde. '_He looks so happy just like Mokuba.' _Jounouchi turned to look at his captured prince smiling when Seto smiled at him before laughing. "I though _knights_ were suppose _save_ people not _kidnap_ them?" Seto teased as they slowed down having had caught up with their siblings.

"Ok one you came willing your _highness_ and two I am saving you," Jounouchi informed him.

"Oh, from what?" Seto asked wanting to know just what it was the golden knight thought he was saving him from.

"Loneliness," Jounouchi answered.

"Loneliness?" Seto asked confused.

"Well there are no evil dragons or whatever around now are there?" Jounouchi asked smiling at him.

"I..." Seto started trailing off when nothing more came to him.

"Seto you should send for a limo now the kids are done," Jounouchi informed him cutting whatever he was going to say off.

Seto hit his com, "Limo in five," He glanced back at Jounouchi who had turned to wave at Shizuka and Mokuba. '_Thank you Jounouchi_.' "So Golden Knight you think you could slay a dragon do you?"

"Golden Knight?" Jounouchi asked momentarily confused before he remembered he was a blonde with gold eyes. He smiled, "That's cute Prince of Dragons."

Seto laughed, "I guess a king would at least wear a crown huh?" He asked shaking his head.

"Oh yes big shiny thing twice the size of his head," Jounouchi agreed outlining a crown with his hands, "Besides prince is better 'coz then you get all the perks but you don't have to do a damn thing."

"That is a very good point. Prince of Dragons it is," Seto decided with a smile

"So what does that make Mokuba?" Jounouchi asked.

"The slayer of annoying knights," Seto answered.

"Good thing he likes me huh?" Jounouchi asked.

"Very," Seto teased in agreement.

**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_!

"Look at that Seto's letting Jounouchi touch him?" Mokuba whispered as he walked away from the house they had just visited.

"I know. They seem to be getting along really well thank Kami," Shizuka whispered back, "I just wish I could hear them."

"Judging from their expressions, especially Seto's, it's about our childhood," Mokuba answered voice a little sad.

"Is that good or bad?" Shizuka asked not sure.

"Seto hates talking about our past even to me sometimes," Mokuba admitted, "To talk about it with someone the gumi believes he hates plus the touching is so strange. I always knew the gumi was growing on Seto but..."

"So all our sneaking around is paying off?" Shizuka asked voice hopeful.

"Yes, look?" Mokuba said pointing.

"They really do look cute together don't they?" Shizuka asked smiling, "Look how happy they both look?"

"Yeah let's hurry up!" '_That is the smile I've missed so much. The carefree childlike kind I feared you'd lost. Thank you Jounouchi!'_

**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_!

Ok that is the end of part one. Just like 'FARSCAPE: The Peacekeeper Wars' this will be a two part one shot mini series kindda thing. I am sorry but this is getting a tad long for one chapter and my wrists are getting tried. Pity me? Anyone? Anyway I hope you like this pretty much pointless ode to holiday romance and fun.

All costume ideas were taken from my fan art collections and Leo's outfit in that Romeo and Juliet movie. Any comments are welcomed about anything so feel free to leave them after the fic.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

No dragons were harmed in the writing of this fic.


	2. Owari

Well here it is chapter two, the end, no more, sadness. Anyway this chapter the rest of the gumi show up. It was so lonely without them wasn't it? I know, I know. This comes mostly from goofy little fan arts and the insanity of the Manga, which believe it or not can be stranger then the show. Ok enough of this nonsense go read the fic already.

**Gomen for the late post**.

**WaRnInGs:** Same as chapter one. **ADD ON'S:** Tipsiness, Mild Anzu bashing and Mai bashing.

**Aishi Say**

"_Don't ask me I'm just here_." Something I myself say a lot.

BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**!

"The driver guy does know where he is going right?" Jounouchi asked leaning to his right.

Seto turned to look at the blonde, "Of course he does Jounouchi that _is_ his job after all," He answered shaking his head at him.

Mokuba and Shizuka shared a smile as they exchanged candy making a mess of the seat across from the two older males. "Jounouchi don't you want to trade to?" Mokuba asked.

"Nah kid I'm good," Jounouchi answered Mokuba nodded and went back to what he was doing. "Thanks for the ride."

"Thanks for the invite," Seto said smiling at Mokuba absently, "Besides it's no trouble."

"Yeah I guess not. The gumi's so gonna freak when they see you," Jounouchi teased picturing their expressions.

"That's their problem," Seto sneered, "It'll sever them right for always involving themselves in my life all the damn time. You and Yugi, Yami, whoever ok I can deal with but the whole group is just exhausting."

"I guess it has grown quite a bit since Yug finished his Puzzle. Guess what he wished for?" Jounouchi asked thinking out loud.

"Wished for?" Seto asked blinking. "What are you talking about?"

"Never told you huh? Well see on the box the Sennen Puzzle was kept in there is this inscription. I know of course there is anyway Yug figured you'd get a wish after completing it," Jounouchi explained.

"Well why not," Seto commented not too surprised by that.

"Yugi wished for friends," Jounouchi said finally answering his original question, "And now he has 'em! Whether it's because of the Puzzle or him he got his wish," He smiled happy for his friend.

"And now he puts you all in mortal danger every time some new enemy shows up," Seto commented frowning slightly. "Of course he could never have defeated anyone without you. Unlike me he needs others to draw his strength form."

"You're strong for Mokuba's sake," Jounouchi reminded him.

"And for my own. I will _never_ be used by anyone again. Not even the well intentioned Yugi," Seto countered eyes narrowed glare softening a bit as he mentioned Yugi.

"Yug doesn't want to use you Seto he wants to be your friend to. What's the harm in that? I mean you two always end up working together in the end so why not start that way?" Jounouchi asked not understanding why they still had to fight all the time.

Seto sighed, "Maybe we will next time. Jounouchi?" He asked wanting the blonde's attention once more.

"Yeah what?" Jounouchi asked resting his shoulder on the seat leaning forward.

"Don't even _think_ of shedding in here I just had this limo cleaned," Seto commented with mock seriousness.

"Oh Hell no! You did _not_ just say that!" Jounouchi shouted.

"And if I did?" Seto asked looking him in the eye clearly not worried.

"THIS!" Jounouchi cried leaping at Seto knocking him to his back pinning him.

"Get off Mutt you're heavy!" Seto ordered while trying to pull his wrists free from the smiling blonde's grasp with no avail.

Jounouchi smiled down at him, "Having trouble there your _majesty_?" He teased getting a frown from Seto, "Aw lighten up?"

"You want me to lighten up? Then get off," Seto countered wondering just what was going through Jounouchi's mind right now.

"But I'm _comfy_!" Jounouchi whined getting a blink of surprise form Seto. He leaned forward an evil smile on his lips, "Tell me something Seto are you ticklish?"

Dark blue eyes blinked before narrowing, "Don't you dare," Seto warned. Jounouchi smiled. '_That would be a yes.­­_' He glanced over at Mokuba out of the corner of his eyes who nodded. Jounouchi grinned as he removed his hands from Seto's wrists moving them to his sides.

Shizuka blinked when the two older males started laughing, "Um...? Was this in the plan?" She whispered leaning close eyes watching Seto struggle with her brother laughing just as hard Jounouchi.

"No but it works," Mokuba answered with a smile.

"Ok enough get off!" Seto ordered sitting up knocking Jounouchi between his knees faces close, "I hope you're happy now?" He pouted clothes rumpled.

Jounouchi smiled looking up, "Oh yes very much, you?"

Seto frowned at him pulling a stray bang from his eyes, "I should break your arm," He muttered halfheartedly.

"Yeah but you won't 'coz you enjoyed that," Jounouchi informed him grinning. He opening his eyes blinking when he realized just how close they still were. '_Oh boy.'_

Seto smiled, "Yes I did. If you tell anyone..."

"Let me guess? Umm...I'm going to go out on a limb here and say...you'll kill me? Was I close? Come on I can take it? Give it to me straight?" Jounouchi joked getting laughs from the other seat.

"I guess I could be a tad more original?" Seto asked wondering if he had actually ever threaten to kill Jounouchi he could not remember so he let it go.

"Ok criminal genius you are not but hey no one's perfect," Jounouchi teased glad Seto had not been overly annoyed about being pinned and then attacked in his own limo.

"True but some of us are closer then others," Seto teased back expression smug.

"And we're back to delusions of granger," Jounouchi sighed with a shake of his head.

"Kaiba-san we are here." Jounouchi leaned back looking up at the young looking man in black. "Shall I wait here?"

"Hi Mr. Man!" Jounouchi teased voice childlike hand waving. The man blinked at him before smiling.

"Whatever you want Tobias," Kaiba answered before turning, "You two leave your candy here."

"You gonna take us home to!" Jounouchi asked sitting up straight.

"Yes," Kaiba answered.

"Bye Tobias you can have some of mine!" Mokuba said as he grabbed his brother's hand pulling him after him and past Jounouchi.

"That's very sweet. I will stay," Tobias said with a smile, "Here miss let me help you?"

Shizuka took the offered hand, "Thank you," She said with a bow.

"Not at all miss," Tobias assured her.

Shizuka smiled back before walking up to Mokuba, "Come on you two!" She called as the two younger siblings headed towards the door.

"You get the feeling they're trying to set us up again?" Jounouchi asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least," Seto answered smiling slightly, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Jounouchi agreed with a smile of his own.

BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**!

"Yugi you don't think they got lost do you?" Anzu asked voice betraying her concern.

"I don't think so Anzu I gave them a map to here from the route they decided on. Though it is weird they aren't here yet. Shizuka said they would here about ten minutes ago," Yugi answered.

"What are you two talking about?" Bakura asked walking up to them long black wing like cape flaring, "Can I help?"

"Bakura did you see Jounouchi and Shizuka on your way here?" Anzu asked wondering if the gothic Vampire outfit was his Yami's idea or his own.

Bakura frown in thought crossing his arms right handed fingers around his chin his long cape hanging from where in was attached to his wrist and right before his elbow, "I don't think so of course I wasn't looking. What were they dressed as? Shizuka mentioned an angel but...?"

Anzu shrugged, "I have no idea. Yugi do you know? Yugi?" She asked turning her short Dark Magician Girl skirt fluttering.

Yugi shook his head, "No one told me and I didn't ask. Maybe I should have?"

"You two worry too much honestly," Bakura chided waving a finger at them, "It's not like Jounouchi's never been late before."

Anzu nodded before frowning at Bakura, "Have you seen Honda or Otogi?" She asked Bakura since she had been with Yugi for most of the night.

"Oh yes Otogi was talking to Mai last I saw him. It seems she is curious about Dudgeon Dice Monsters now. Just look for a Harpie Lady talking to Commando," Bakura answered with an amused smile, "Now Honda...have you seen a giant Pikachu?" He asked sure one of them had to have seen it.

"That's him!" Anzu asked shocked Bakura nodded and she started laughing.

"I think he thought Shizuka would think it was cute," Bakura suggest before laughing as well.

"Guys stop that," Yugi chided before he started laughing to.

"Speak of the Devil or angle in this case," Bakura cooed amused before blinking, "Isn't that Mokuba?"

Anzu looked towards the door where long silver claws were pointing, "Kami it is him! Aw...he's so kawii!" Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Wait guys if Mokuba is with Shizuka then where are Jounouchi and Kaiba?" Yugi asked knowing Jounouchi should be with Shizuka and Mokuba being there meant Kaiba had to be somewhere near by.

"Oh they're right there. A prince and a knight how fitting," Bakura commented smiling.

"How did they meet up? Why are they here together? Why no fighting?" Anzu asked one question after another looking very confused.

"Love stop thinking so much you'll hurt yourself," Bakura teased.

"Ok," Anzu said not even realizing she had been insulted.

Yugi just blinked when he heard Jounouchi's familiar laughter mixed with a very unfamiliar one, "I think Kaiba just laughed?" Anzu blinked before swooning arm on her forehead. Bakura took a step back so she would not land on his new boots before he blinked down at her curiously. "Bakura why didn't you catch her?" Yugi demanded annoyed.

"Oh dreadfully sorry was I supposed to? I mean she's your koibito right? I'll remember to catch her next time I promise," Bakura assured him as he stepped over Anzu, "Women really are such work aren't they?"

Yugi ignored him moving to knell beside Anzu lifting her head from the floor, "Anzu are you alright?" Bakura looked around the room before pulling a long flask from behind his back. He pulled cork out before pouring it into the punch. '_Some one has to do it after all._'_­_ "Anzu wake up."

BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**!

"Otogi be a dear and look behind you?" Mai asked sweetly.

Otogi blinked, "Why Mai?" He asked confused by her sudden frown.

"You'll see," Mai answered, "I just want to make sure I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing."

Otogi nodded turning long ponytail swaying like a cat's tail, "Jounouchi and...Kaiba! What?"

Mai nodded, "Good I'm not seeing things. Did they make up or something and nobody told me?" She asked pouting a little.

"Not that I know of. Last I saw them they were fighting like usual. This is just strange," Otogi answered.

"Otogi be a dear an get me some more punch and see if you can find a certain Dark Magician for me?" Mai asked sweetly rather confused.

"Sure," Otogi said walking away. '_Maybe all the weirdness is catching up with us.'_

BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**!

"Great we lost the kids," Jounouchi muttered looking around they had been under foot just a moment ago…hadn't they?

"Don't worry about it I'm sure they just saw a member of your gumi and ran off to torture them," Seto assured him looking around as well.

"Oh good. So Seto see anyone _you_ want to torture?" Jounouchi asked leaning close to him.

"Yes actually," Seto answered walking off.

"Hey wait for me dumbass," Jounouchi muttered in his ear as he caught up with him.

"Walk faster," Seto ordered turning to look at him he smiled when Jounouchi blinked. Jounouchi smiled back he did it without thinking.

BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**!

"Yugi what happen too much punch?" Kaiba asked glancing down at Anzu.

"She saw you," Yami answered looking up blinking when Jounouchi stopped next to Kiba hand on his shoulder. '_Jounouchi?'_

"Aw come on he's not that scary with his fangs in," Jounouchi teased grinning.

"Shut up Mutt!" Kaiba snapped halfheartedly not waning anyone to ask any annoying questions.

"Ok I take that back. Yo Anzu we can all see up your skirt. Can you even call that a skirt?" Jounouchi asked Kaiba.

"How should I know?" Kaiba asked with a shrug.

"Jounouchi you pervert!" Anzu cried sitting up. She blinked Yami who was supporting her before blinking at Jounouchi who still had his hand on Kaiba's shoulder and lastly Bakura who was handing out punch with his normal happy smile. "You really are here! Why?"

Kaiba glared slightly. "He's here 'coz we ran into each other and I invited him," Jounouchi explained, "Mokuba's around here somewhere with Shizuka."

"But how, why?" Anzu asked studying the two of them.

"That would be Yugi's fault. He gave them maps which we assume Shizuka shared with Mokuba," Yami answered.

"Yep she did and amazing we haven't killed each other," Jounouchi smiled before laughing Kaiba turned to blink at him.

"Jounouchi we were worried. Hello Kaiba. Here you two go," Bakura smiled holding out two cups of punch.

"Thanks and so lovin' the outfit very classic yet modern," Jounouchi commented using a more snotty tone.

Bakura smiled hands on his cheeks before waving one at him, "Stop it you'll make me blush!" He teased back grinning at the laughing blonde, "What do you think Kaiba?"

"Me?" Kaiba asked clearly surprised.

"Yes. Be honest now?" Bakura answered tuning so he could see the whole thing in motion, "Well?"

"I love the cape it flows beautifully," Kaiba answered, "It's very you, well one of you."

Bakura clapped his hands together, "Thank you!"

"Aw look you made his day," Jounouchi cooed.

"I meant what I said," Kaiba reminded him he did not want anyone thinking he was giving out empty complements.

"Well who knows flowy clothes like you Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked downing his drink, "Bakura my good man another if you'd be so kind?"

"Sure," Bakura toke the cup refilled it and gave it back, "Here you go."

"Thanks," Jounouchi said Bakura nodded before he went back to handing it out to nongumi members.

"Anzu are you alright?" Otogi asked as he walked up to the gumi.

Anzu smiled, "Oh yes I'm just fine," She stood dusting herself off

"Here you go Otogi," Bakura said refilling his cups with a smile.

"Thanks...So Kaiba any real reason you're here?" Otogi asked trying his best not to sound rude.

"Ok see Yug gave me and Shizuka these maps and she being the sweet little angel she is sent copies of them to Mokuba who by some act of Kami got this lug to take him out into the world and Halloween goodness!" Kaiba frowned at Jounouchi when he hugged his shoulders as he called him a lug. "Since we were going the same way we ran into each other and after a few houses and a limo ride we find ourselves here. Right now. In this very moment in time," Jounouchi blinked when Kaiba covered his mouth, "Mmm?"

"I think he get's it Mutt so you can stop now," Kaiba informed him.

"Yeah well I'm going to go now. Ja," Otogi turned and walked off.

"What is with you two tonight?" Anzu demanded hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" Kaiba demanded right back hand still on Jounouchi's mouth.

"You two are just acting strange," Anzu answered not sure how else to explain it she turned to Yami for support.

"She does have a point Kaiba. Is everything alright?" Yami asked concerned.

"Would it make you all feel better if I slammed his head into the table?" Kaiba asked.

"Mm!" Jounouchi mumbled obviously not wanting to get his head slammed into anything.

"Now Kaiba all we meant was you two usually do not get along," Yami explained not wanting Jounouchi's head slammed into a table either, not that pissing Kaiba off would be fun.

"Yes well I don't feel like fighting tonight," Kaiba informed him, "Besides Mokuba really likes him for some reason." He pulled his hand away when Jounouchi licked it "You drooled on me you Mutt!" Kaiba hissed whipping his hand off.

"Severs you right you jerk!" Jounouchi snapped before gulping down his drink, "I was really thirsty. Bakura hit me."

The group sweat dropped, "Jounouchi why didn't you just say so?" Anzu asked.

"Anzu Love he was covering his mouth so he couldn't talk remember?" Bakura asked handing Jounouchi his cup back.

"Oh that's right he did. Why again?" Anzu asked sounding very cute but very, very ditzy.

"Because he was joking," Yami answered.

"Oh," Anzu downed her punch, "More please?"

BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**!

"Well you look afraid. What is it?" Mai asked accepting her cup.

"Well Jounouchi said Yugi gave him these maps which Shizuka in turn sent to Mokuba. They all meet up since they were both traveling the same route and for some unexplained reason they finished up the route together before Kaiba gave them all a ride here after Jounouchi invited him," Otogi explain before sipping his punch.

"So they meet up, did not kill each other, and Jounouchi invited him here?" Mai asked making sure she had herd him right.

"Yep, that would be the very short version. Excuse me," Otogi said before walking off.

"Why would he invite someone who he hates and who hates him back over me?" Mai whispered.

BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**!

"Hello Shizuka you're looking as beautiful as ever," Otogi complemented as he walked up to her.

"Thank you Otogi," Shizuka said blushing slightly, "Do I really make that pretty of an angel?" She asked sweetly.

"Heaven itself weeps at your absences," Otogi answered with a friendly smile.

"Ha, ha...have you seen Honda?" She asked feeling a little embarrassed by the attention.

"Actually no. He wasn't with the rest of the gumi or with me and Mai," Otogi admitted frowning slightly, "He has to be here somewhere?"

"Oh...Mai is here to?" Shizuka asked surprised.

"Yeah she just happened to be in town. I think Anzu invited her but don't quote me on that," Otogi answered, "If you want we can go see her?"

"I would like that," Shizuka answered taking his offered arm with a smile perfect for an angel.

BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**!

"Mai!" Shizuka cried happy hugging her fellow winged friend, "I've missed you so much Mai!"

Mai blinked surprised by the sudden attack. She looked at Otogi before hugging Shizuka back, "Me too kid, me too."

"I'll go see if I can fine Honda. You two stay put alright?" Otogi asked.

Mai smiled, "We will get going cutey. So how much have you missed me?"

BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**!

"You know something Seto?" Jounouchi asked from where he was leaning against the wall to the CEO's right.

"No what Jounouchi?" Seto asked absently left foot on the wall arms crossed half watching various couples dance around trying not to trip or be tripped. It was most amusing really and it gave him something to do.

"I like the not fighting," Jounouchi answered looking over at him. Seto nodded but said nothing. Jounouchi frowned in thought for a moment before tapping Seto's blade with his own lightly in beat with the music Seto turned to blinked at him. "Hi blue eyes," Jounouchi said turning and falling against him.

"Jounouchi!" Seto cried catching him, "Hey you ok?" He asked shaking him slightly, "Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi looked up, "You caught me?"

"Of course I did baka. Are you alright?" Seto asked studying him.

"A little dizzy. You know I think that was the Yami _not_ our happy little buddy," Jounouchi commented leaning against him. "Mmm...warm," He murmured wrapping his arms around Seto's waist.

"Jounouchi what are you doing?" Seto demanded more surprised then angry.

"Seto can I tell you secret?" Jounouchi asked chin on Seto's shoulder.

Seto frowned not sure what was going on, "Will you answer me after you tell me this secret?" He asked not sure what he should do.

"I'll do whatever you want," Jounouchi answered voice sounding distant.

"Then go ahead and tell me Jounouchi," Seto said holding him gently so he would not slip to the floor if he moved suddenly again.

"I love you Seto-kun," Jounouchi whispered softly breath tickling Seto's ear before he closed his eyes tall lean body going limp in Seto's arms.

"Jounouchi!" Seto cried shaking him for a moment before pulling him close, "I...I love you to."

BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**!

"Oh no Oniichan!" Shizuka cried when she saw her bother collapse against a very startled looking Seto.

Mai turned blinking, "Jounouchi?" She whispered watching Kaiba hold him close lips moving before he closed his dark eyes and just held him. '_Damn you Kaiba why did he have to chose you? What about me?' _

"Come on Mai Jounouchi needs us!" Shizuka cried tugging on her hand.

"I know kid lets go," Mai fallowed Shizuka only for her sake.

BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**!

Bakura laughed when a giant Pikachu tripped landing head first in the punch bowl, "Poor little electric mousy," He cooed hands on his knees.

"Yami!" Honda asked looking up mask soaked.

"Guilty," Bakura admitted with an innocent smile.

"What are you doing here?" Honda demanded.

"The usual plotting, scheming, spiking the punch," Bakura answered, "All in all a slow night. Strike out?"

"Never had a chance to. The whole night has a been bust. You look great by the way," Honda commented studying the Yami.

"Kaiba loves the cape. So did you really dress up like that just so Shizuka would think you looked cute? Ra in the heavens you are a baka aren't you?" Bakura asked.

"Yep," Honda admitted before falling forward taking the table with him this time.

"Messy humans," Bakura muttered stepping over him, "Ta ta Pikachu," He cooed waving.

BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**!

"Yami where do you think minna went? I mean they were here then just not?" Anzu asked looking around, "Minna all gone."

Yami frowned at her sniffing at his punch, "Bakura," He muttered tossing it away blinking when a mummy slipped on it crashing into the wall. "Oops…Sorry!"

"I forgive you," Anzu assured him falling over punch flying.

"Oh did I miss her again? My timing is all off tonight. Hello Anzu Love!" Bakura called waving at the back of her head.

"Hello Bakura's boots! They are luscious where did you get them?" Anzu asked face still on the floor.

"Payless they were a steal," Bakura answered laughing.

"Yami-kun buy me a pair?" Anzu pleaded.

"No," Yami answered watching yet another couple collapse a bright pink Stiletto flying hitting a blue chicken in the head dropping it.

"You don't love me anymore!" Anzu accused.

"There, there Love he never loved you. Don't you feel better now?" Bakura asked crouching down and patting her head.

"Yes!" Anzu answered before she started snoring.

"You really are Set incarnate do you know that?" Yami demanded pointing at the chaos around them.

"Oh it is so _sweet_ of you to notice my hard work," Bakura cooed.

"Bakura really look at this place?" Yami ordered.

"Yes everyone had a good time, a very good time," Bakura teased turning to the fallen masses. "You've all been wonderful but sadly I must depart the night is young and so am I," He bowed, "Until Christmas minna!" The Yami called turning.

"You will not do this again!" Yami informed him.

"It's not my fault you didn't get into the holiday sprit," Bakura pouted before blowing him a kiss., "Luv ya Yami."

Yami blinked at him as he walked off, "How am I suppose to get my friends home?" He whined at no one.

BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**!

"Seto what happened?" Mokuba demanded running up to him.

"Spiked punch. Don't worry he's fine," Seto assured him Jounouchi in his arms.

"Oniichan!" Shizuka cried running up to them.

"He just needs to sleep it off come I'll take you home," Seto said turning to blink at Mai, "Hello Mai."

"Kaiba," Mai said evenly frowning at the way the sleeping Jounouchi was clinging to him.

"Oniichan come on we need to go," Mokuba reminded him tugging on his arm.

"I know Mokuba. Good evening Mai," Kaiba said walking past her fallowing Mokuba and Shizuka out.

Mai sank to her knees, "Poor little birdie left all alone."

BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**!

Jounouchi half opened his eyes confused by the fact he seemed to be moving and he had a very warm pillow. He closed then reopened his eyes smiling. Mokuba and Shizuka were curled up on the opposite seat sleeping soundly. '_If they're there then that means...'_ Jounouchi looked up and blinked Seto had his left elbow on the window still cheek resting on it right arm draped over his shoulders. '_Is he really sleeping!'_ Jounouchi thought sitting up and leaning close. "You awake?" He whispered leaning even closer, "Hellllllo?" '_Huh I guess he's dead to the world to.'_ "Hey Sleeping Beauty wakey, wakey time," Jounouchi teased before kissing him he blinked when soft lips returned his kiss right arm snaking it's self around his back.

"Naughty koinu trying to take advantage of a sleeping person. What would your sister think?" Seto chided smiling at him dark eyes half open.

"Mean trick man," Jounouchi said in his own defense before blinking, "Wait a minute you just kissed me!"

Seto smirked at him, "Well _you_ kissed _me_ first so I really don't see what you're complaining about," He commented voice amused.

Jounouchi blinked, "I'm not complaining you jerk...am I?"

"A little," Seto answered, "You're home it's time to let go."

"Seto?" Jounouchi asked wanting to ask so many things but not knowing where to even start.

"Shh...go home we'll talk later," Seto assured him gently.

"Thank you," Jounouchi said accepting the softly spoken words as truth.

Seto smiled, "For what my beautiful knight you're the one who saved me remember?" He asked before pulling him into another kiss, "I'm not lonely any more." Jounouchi smiled scooping Shizuka up grabbing her bag and his own when Seto held them out. "Good night Golden Knight."

"Good night Prince of Dragons," Jounouchi whispered back kissing him one last time before closing the door and watching the limo pull away. He walked inside quickly tucking Shizuka in after removing her wings and wig setting them and her bag down before heading to his own room. "Tonight has been a good night," He said quietly to himself as he entered his room quickly removing the armor then the rest of his clothes before slipping on a lose white tee shirt with a black smoke like dragon rearing up on it like a cobra ready to strike. Jounouchi smiled fondly at it before setting his bag down noticing a card attached to a box. '_Did Seto give me this?' _He opened the card all it said was call me and Seto's signature on it setting the down he open the box blinking at a brand-new camera phone in it along with a small card with three numbers printed on them listed as work, call, and home. Jounouchi smiled, "A very good night."

BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**!

"Pi...Ka...Chu! Help me? I can't get up! Anyone?"

BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**BOO**_boo_**!

Ok well that is the end. If I get enough reviews I may do a day after chapter three with people's suggestions and what not but I make no promises. **Happy Halloween!**

Go watch a scary movie!

Go Trick or Treating!

Go eat some candy!

Let's get into the sprit now people!

35


End file.
